Columbian Mammoth
S4 Prequel Episode 2 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.4 Episode 5.5 |deaths = Ed One Future Predator }} Columbian Mammoths were a hairless species of Mammoth. They come from the Late Pleistocene. The species were still roaming through North America until about 8000 years ago. In Primeval Episode 2.6 A large Male Columbian Mammoth came through an anomaly on the M25. It tipped over several vans and cars in panic, as it couldn't smell its herd on the other side of the Anomaly. It almost crushed Cutter and Jake's mother whilst they tried to escape from an overturned car. Luckily for them, Connor and Jake honked the horn of a lorry, distracting the Mammoth, allowing Cutter and Jake's mother to get to safety. The plan soon became trying to coax the Mammoth back through the anomaly by using female elephant urine brought by Abby from a nearby Safari Park. However the anomaly closed and Cutter quickly created a trail of the urine into the back of an open Lorry container in which it followed the scent and was contained inside. It was later taken to the ARC where it was kept in a metal cage and fed by Abby. James Lester (who wasn't very interested in Mammoth facts) joked about its hegiene and selling its tusks and the creature was very agitated. Lester later released it in order to help him fight against a Future Predator, and the Mammoth impaled it on one of its tusks. Lester seems to gain an affection after it saves his life, jokingly remarking to Cutter he'd be willing to keep it as a pet for his kids if the team couldn't send it back. In the ARC The Mammoth has lived at the ARC ever since its unknown how it survived the ARCs temporary destruction When Jess Parker started her job at the ARC she spent her first days alone with the creatures in storage when she made Becker crack a smile when he arrived she noted that so far he was better company than the Mammoth. Series 4 When Abby returned she saw the Mammoth in the Menagerie which seemed lonely in the dark containment facility despite Rexs company Due to the inconvieniences of keeping and caring for the ARCs creatures and arguing that they have miserable lives in a world they dont understand Philip Burton planned to have them including the Mammoth put down After some persuasion from Abby Lester blackmailed Burton impling that once the Anomalies become public he'd let slip about what Burton had done to the creatures convincing him to withdraw the plans Lester later remarked to Abby that he did it for the Mammoth as it saved his life once referencing when it killed the Future Predator Series 5 During the Convergence the Anomaly on the Motorway reopened and a second, and possibly more Mammoth were one of thousands of creatures to come through an Anomaly (Actually Stock footage of the Mammoth in Series 2 was used for these scenes) The fate of the Mammoth is unknown as it may have been returned to its home era by one of the ARC Teams (Unlikely). If it was still on the Motorway at the end of Series 5 the team would of concentrated on the creatures, as they went to the new Anomaly sighting. This Mammoth could of also been taken back, concluding for the other Mammoth to have a little pal. It is unknown if the mammoth that appeared during the convergence killed anyone, however this is possible. Trivia *This is the 1st creature Jess encounters *This is the biggest Herbivore in the show *Despite being the largest creature to be held in the ARC its quite docile *This is the 3rd creature to be kept in the present and the 2nd to be kept by the ARC *This is the 2nd creature to kill a Future Predator *The Columbian Mammoth is seen on the 3rd 4th and 5th series title sequences *This is the 2nd largest creature to be kept in the present 3rd largest creature on the show 5th largest creature in the series *The Columbian Mammoth is one of the only creatures to appear in multiple seasons *This is second prehistoric mammal and the third mammal the team meet *This is the largest mammal the team encounters *As the Menagerie has protected walls its likely the Mammoth survived the attack assuming the Beetles never got to it *The Columbian Mammoth is the last creature to come through an anomaly before Stephens death *columbian mammoth ios gay Gallery Image:Mammoth promo.jpg Image:Columbian mammoth in city preview.jpg|A Columbian Mammoth roars on the M25 Image:Episode 2.6.jpg|Promotional picture of Episode 2.6, including the Columbian Mammoth DownloadedFile-3.jpeg|Connor hides from the Columbian Mammoth DownloadedFile-4.jpeg|The Columbian Mammoth wreaks havoc on the M25 809px-RexandAbbyReunited.jpg|The Columbian Mammoth in the background in Episode 4.2. Mammoth Convergence.png|A Columbian Mammoth during Convergence Category:Proboscideans Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Large Creatures